fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzz Pay-Per-View
'''Buzz Pay-Per-View '''is a televison service that is being offered to terrestrial broadcast companies and organizations as a way to give people in Dahrconia a more suitable choice on television programming. Concept The concept behind Buzz Pay-Per-View is simple. Take the same digital signals that already exist, set a special code that is easily transmitted over said signals and broadcast movies and TV specifiically targeted to over the air viewers. And to ensure that these channels are able to deliver these movies pay-per-view style, the 2014 Freedom of Television Act has authorized manufacturers to construct special over the air receivers that are equipped with a system that'll allow the receipt of the special signal. Available Channels Buzz Pay-Per-View line up consists of these terrestrial channels. * Buzz Pay-Per-View Box Office. * Buzz Movie! * Buzz Event! Buzz Pay-Per-View Box Office is the preview channel. This is where you can see what is playing on Buzz, plus it is the home of Jackson Haynes’ Screening Room. Jackson Haynes will preview and critique movies that are playing on Buzz Pay-Per-View and also offer insight to other movies playing around Dahrconia. Buzz Movie Matrix is where you can access all the latest movies just coming out of the theater circuit. Top hits and classics will be shown here. Buzz Event Matrix offers hot sporting events, live concerts, main event shows and other programming that's not considered a movie. Unfortunately Buzz Event Matrix, and Buzz Pay-Per-View in general, was not available in time for the Manny Pacquiao Floyd Mayweather fight May 2nd, 2015. Receivers Here's a small example of receivers that are designed for the over the air Pay-Per-View system. Prices and Access This service isn't exactly gonna be 100% free. True you can see previews and some other stuff that's available via Buzz, because the signal itself is free. However to get to the actual movies you will need to pay a small fee for the movies and events offered. Access In order to access TV Shows, movies and events via Buzz, you will need to acquire a convenient, easy to use receiver to be able to view Buzz programming. Fee List This is a list of the fees that will be charged per movie or event. * Buzz Pay-Per-View TV Show - $1.99 per showing * Buzz Pay-Per-View Movie - $2.99 per showing * Buzz Pay-Per-View Event - $10.99 per showing These prices are guaranteed through 2017, as the systems gets tested, and the bugs ironed out. This is a list of available receivers so far. * Mohrzahda HD10AXA Receiver- 40 Dollars one time only. * Mohrzahda HD21ACA Receiver - 75 Dollars one time only. * Scorpion VideoStation 4 - 100 Dollars one time only. All available receivers can be purchased from your favorite electronics retailer. There will never be anything to rent. Ever! History Buzz Pay-Per-View was founded January 1st, 2015 when The 2014 Freedom of Television Act went into effect allowing the citizens the choice of whether or not they want satellite, cable or to go with over the air television. On Monday September 25th, 2015 the CEO of Buzz Communications called a press conference to announce that thanks to the hard work and dedication of technicians, staff, and the people of Dahrconia. Buzz Pay-Per-View would be able to launch full time starting Monday October 12th, 2015. This announcement comes after system and signal testing moved faster than anticipated, and the website that helps support Buzz Pay-Per-View's registration and billing systems became stable with the help of proper beta testing and operational support from interested parties. Buzz Pay-Per-View has currently won 3 Dahrconian Emmy Awards for broadcasting excellence and technological advances in broadcast Pay-Per-View.Category:Portville Category:Oreconsin Category:Spy Category:Spyder Valley Translator District Category:Superabet City Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia